


Unsound

by faneunice



Category: Smallville
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Unsound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/unsoundfinal.avi>

**Author's Note:**

> Song by The Headstones
> 
> Season 9 only.
> 
> This is for sisabet since if it were not for her I never would have watched season 9 of Smallville and there would be no Zod in my life and that would be sad


End file.
